Genesis
"Genesis" (ジェネシス Jeneshisu) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary introduced in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights. The CEO in charge of this clan/conglomerate is Yggdrasil, a former member of Neo Nectar and first mentioned in the lore of Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. Playstyle Genesis focuses on Soul Charging large amounts of soul in order to use effects that cost Soul Blasts in intervals of three instead of Counter Blasting. Later on, they obtained cards that activate their effects when removed from soul. Their effects tend to be variations of what other clans do. From Cardfight!! Vanguard G onwards, they have an additional focus on manipulating the top of the Deck to ensure Drive Checking Triggers. They also have more effects that return cards to the deck to reduce the risk of Deck out that massive Soul Charging usually brings. The keyword is "Revelation", where upon the card with it being placed on a specific circle, the player can look at the top card of the deck and put it into the soul at the cost of resting a standing rear-guard. Backgrounds What is Genesis? (Card of the Day, July 31, 2015) It is a conglomerate established during the period of Invasion Great War, when planet Cray was threatened by the invaders from another world. Its establishment was backed up by not only the holy nation "United Sanctuary", but also many other nations all over the world. After Invasion Great War, it became an independent company and has been growing in the business of security and combat. Known/Notable Fighters *Misaki Tokura *Shouma Shinonome *Verno Fahrenheart Sets containing Genesis cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (30 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (8 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (16 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (22 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (18 cards) *G Booster Set 11: Demonic Advent (? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster 12: Waltz of the Goddess (36 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 13: Successor of the Sacred Regalia (17 cards) Fighters Collection: *Fighters Collection 2013 (4 cards) *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Fenrir *Myth Guards *Regalia *Witches List of Genesis cards Grade 0 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis (Noble) *Bandit Danny (Draw) (Ghost) *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical) (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime (Noble) *Bumping Buffalo (Critical) (High Beast) *Cluster Hamster (High Beast) *Cyber Tiger (Critical) (High Beast) *Dreaming Dragon (Stand) (Cosmo Dragon) *Drop Witch, Rosemary (Stand) (Human) *Fancy Monkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Fetter Creator, Van (Noble) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding (Noble) *Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical) (Noble) *Goddess of Fruition, Carpo (Draw) (Noble) *Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro (Stand) (Noble) *Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal) (Noble) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) (Human) *Mirror Regalia, Achlis (Stand) (High Beast) *Patrol Guardian (Stand) (Battleroid) *Reflector Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Compassion, Eir (Heal) (Noble) *Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel (Draw) (Angel) *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel (Angel) *Ringing Rabbit (Heal) (High Beast) *Spark Cockerel (Stand) (High Beast) *Spectral Sheep (High Beast) *Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical) (Noble) *Vivid Rabbit (Warbeast) *Witch of Big Bowls, Laurier (Heal) (Human) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) (Human) *Witch of Cherries, Poppy (Draw) (Human) *Witch of Mice, Koroha (Human) *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon (Human) *Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (Critical) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider (Human) *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Touka (Human) *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis (Noble) *Claimer Harry (Ghost) *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn (Noble) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus (Noble) *Detect Angel (Angel) *Existence Angel (Angel) *Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel (Angel) *Fetter of Fiber, Dromi (Noble) *Fruit of Wisdom Witch, Rooibos (Human) *Goddess of Adherence, Kibitsuhime (Noble) *Goddess of Decline, Hel (Noble) *Goddess of Ephemeral, Awanami (Noble) *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada (Noble) *Goddess of Union, Yuno (Noble) *Myth Guard, Achernar (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Sirius (Battleroid) *Mythic Beast, Hati (High Beast) *Mythic Beast, Skoll (High Beast) *Next-era Regalia, Skuld (Noble) *Ordain Owl (High Beast) *Pineapple Law (Ghost) *Purification Regalia, Pure Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Reflection, Mirror Angel (Angel) *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel (Angel) *Secret Elsie (Ghost) *Shackle Fetter, Gelgja (Noble) *Shield Goddess, Aegis (Noble) *Snipe Snake (High Beast) *Witch of Cats, Cumin (Human) *Witch of Frogs, Melissa (Human) *Witch of Melons, Thyme (Human) *Witch of Oranges, Valencia (Human) *Witch of Peaches, Bellini (Human) *Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon (Human) *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise (Human) Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Izunahime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kayanarumi (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Kotonoha (Human) *Battle Maiden, Medusa (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Renge (Human) *Battle Maiden, Sahohime (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Senri (Human) *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime (Noble) *Black Snake Witch, Chicory (Human) *Boulder Fetter, Gjoll (Noble) *Broom Witch, Callaway (Human) *Clever Jake (Ghost) *Flying Lapwing (Ghost) *Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil (Noble) *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter (Noble) *Hazard Bob (Ghost) *Midday Regalia, Hemera (Noble) *Multitask Angel (Angel) *Myth Guard, Denebola (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Orion (Battleroid) *Mythic Snake, Jormungand (Noble) *Regalia of Beauty, Venus (Noble) *Regalia of Fate, Norn (Noble) *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja (Noble) *Starlight Witch, Star (Human) *Twilight Hunter, Artemis (Noble) *Twilight Regalia, Hesperis (Noble) *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir (Noble) *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine (Human) *Witch of Grapes, Grappa (Human) *Witch of Owls, Paprika (Human) *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (Human) *Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon (Human) Grade 3 *Angelic Wiseman (Angel) *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Azusa (Human) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha (Noble) *Crimson Witch, Radish (Elf) *Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil (Noble) *Deity-hunting Black Wolf, Fenrir (Noble) *Deity of Dreams, Neiros (Noble) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime (Noble) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone (Noble) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (Noble) *Goddess of Law, Justitia (Noble) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia (Noble) *Holy Star Witch, Anise (Human) *Ice Crest Goddess, Svava (Noble) *Midnight Regalia, Nyx (Noble) *Myth Guard, Antares (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Fomalhaut (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, La Superba (Battleroid) *Myth Guard, Procyon (Battleroid) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir (Noble) *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva (Noble) *Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis (Noble) *Oracle Queen, Himiko (Noble) *Prime Beauty, Amaruda (Noble) *Regalia of Love, Cypris (Noble) *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi (Noble) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Human) *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr (Noble) *Scheduler Angel (Angel) *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu (Noble) *White Snake Witch, Mint (Human) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis (Noble) *Witch of Eagles, Fennel (Human) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron (Human) Grade 4 *Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr (Stride) (Noble) *Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar (Stride) (Noble) *Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena (Stride) (Noble) *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris (G Guard) (Noble) *Goddess of the Firmament, Dione (Stride) (Noble) *Goddess of Twill, Tagut (G Guard) (Noble) *Great Angel, Doom Brace (Stride) (Angel) *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr (Stride) (Noble) *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir (Stride) (Noble) *Prehistoric Regalia, Urth (Stride) (Noble) *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter (Stride) (Noble) *Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki (G Guard) (Human) *Witch Queen of Big Achievement, Laurier (G Guard) (Human) *Witch Queen of Congratulations, Nasturtium (Stride) (Human) *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove (Stride) (Human) Trivia *The name of Omniscience Regalia, Minerva's original Regalia is Glory Genesis, which reflect to the clan's name. *The conglomerate named itself, Genesis, because of their ideal of "forging a new era". *Many units have names derived from Greek, Roman, and Norse myth. *Genesis is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Genesis